


You Gonna Be with Me for the Last Ride

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not the InHumans Afterlife, Trip is not an InHuman, meeting in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy meets Trip again; this time in the Afterlife.





	You Gonna Be with Me for the Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Character death but only minimal mention of actual death, more like its implied how it happened than outright stated. 
> 
> This is just a little something I've been wanting to write for awhile. There is room for this to be expanded/added to so if you have any ideas and / or would like to see more, either leave a comment here or send me a message over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com

There was no pain radiating from anywhere, which, considering Daisy was shot in her abdomen, confused her a lot. Her hand moved from where it was laying on the ground to her stomach where she thought that she had been shot but she didn’t feel anything that felt like blood. She couldn’t help thinking back to the first time she had been shot.

Things were not making any sense.

The other thing that she realized was her eyes were closed.

Daisy fought to try to open her eyes when she heard a voice she knew she had to be imagining because the voice’s owner hasn’t been among the living for a couple years now.

“Come on, girl. Open those pretty eyes and look at me.”

A hand brushed some hair off of her forehead.

After a few more moments, her eyes opened and she looked up at the familiar face of the love of her life.

“Trip? How are you here?”

Shaking her head, she tried to clear the image of Trip from her head.

“I must be dreaming.”

He chuckled lightly.

“If you were dreaming then how could I do this?”

Trip leaned down then kissed her for a couple seconds then pulled away.

She brought her fingers up to her lips then stroked her lips.

“How? I watched you die, Trip.”

The smile fell from his lips as he looked down at her sadly.

“Let’s get you sitting up then I’ll…..I’ll explain what’s going on.”

Wrapping an arm around Daisy’s shoulder, Trip helped her move into a sitting position.

“The truth is, I’m not alive and neither are you.”

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open as she processed what he said.

As she thought about it though, it made sense in a weird and macabre way.

“So we’re dead. I’m dead now.”

Daisy sounded so forlorn that Trip couldn’t resist pulling her into a hug.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his neck as the shock and grief suddenly it her. Her tears came fast as she sobbed for what she lost, for the family that she left behind and for everything she left unfinished.

Time seemed to lose all meaning as they sat there while she dealt with her emotions and the reality of her situation.

Once Daisy calmed down enough, she started hiccupping as she tried to relegate her breathing back to normal levels. She pulled away from him slightly but still kept one arm around him to ground herself.

Trip brought a hand to her face and wiped away a few tears that were on her cheek.

“Come on, let’s get up and go to my place. I can give you the low down on what this is all about.”

He waved around with his free hand.

Nodding her head, Daisy let him go as she tried to stand up but she stumbled around for a few seconds until her hands ended up on his chest to stabilize her.

Trip wrapped an arm around her waist then led her away from the area.

It seemed sudden that they found themselves standing in front of a nice, little two story house.

“Come on in, this is my place.”

Daisy wasn’t sure what to make about this place but she trusted Trip; she always had so she followed him inside.

Once they were inside, Trip made her sit on the couch then he went to make them some tea.

Staring at the cup in her hands, she decided she would start with that because really, where was the logical place to start anyways?

“If we’re dead then why bother with this and everything?”

“I’m not sure how this works though it’s like sleeping, we don’t need really need to but it’s comforting to be able to do something familiar. It helps with the adjustment period.”

Daisy nodded her head; appreciative of his honesty while she took a sip of the warm liquid.

Even though she shouldn’t have been, she was surprised by the heat of the liquid.

He followed her lead and took a couple sips as he waited for her to ask her next question. Trip had his own questions about what happened since he died but those could wait; they had all the time in the afterlife after all.

“So, what do people do? With all the time and everything? Is there anything not here?”

“People work though there’s no real need for money as things just appear. They further their knowledge and learn new skills that they weren’t able to when they were alive.”

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying being together once again as Daisy thought about being dead.

“Will I get to see everyone again?”

Her voice was quiet, so quiet that Trip strained to hear it as she looked down at her cup. It felt like Daisy had lost everyone in one fell swoop so it hurt her deeply to think about it. She had been used to losing people but not this many nor like this.

Trip placed his cup on the table then took hers and put it next to his before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close; causing her to curl up into his side and wrap her own arms around him.

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised by her question or her reaction as he always knew that Daisy cared so much about people especially her people.

“Daisy, you know it’s only a matter of time until the team shows up since we’re on the other side now. We just have to wait; no need for the worry and wondering about what happens once we die.”

Trip’s words helped sooth her soul.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

It would take some time for her to process and accept what happened but she knew she would with Trip by her side. As long as she remembered that the team would show up eventually, everything else would fall into place.

“So, do you have room for a roommate?”

Trip grinned.

“Only if that roommate is named Daisy Johnson.”


End file.
